Malcolm Knox
Malcolm Knox Osprey Leader of the Avengers (This Character Belongs to Nhlott) Personality Personality Mal generally takes pretty much everything seriously, crime-fighting in particular. He is often seen using his powers to train. Before becoming leader,Mal was vastly unmotivated, but after seeing the decay the city was falling into without heroes,he immediately felt obligated to better himself. Mal is very patient and understanding,and is empathetic. |- | Other |- | |} History History Malcolm was born and raised in The Bronx,NY. He was always used to being the center of attention and a joker, until he enlisted in the army at 18, suggested by a guidance counselor when he defended several students after they were jumped by bullies in his high school. Soon after, he became a soldier, as told by his drill sergeant, with limitless potential. While enlisted, he often found himself defending his smaller friends from bullies, who often terrorized them with dummy grenades. In one such an instance, in a mix up, they used real grenades by mistake. After cleaning up their mess, angry for having his life threatened, Malcolm lost control of his anger, nearly killing several soldiers. The next day, he was court-marshaled, and was discharged from duty. A few years later, he found an ad in the newspaper offering money to participate in testing for a new "Miracle Drug". Interested, Malcolm willing participated. However, unbeknownst to him, this "miracle drug" was an experimental duplicate of the Super Soldier Serum, made slightly more stable by the blood of Josiah X, a known success story for the serum. Malcolm received his payment for participation, and a month or so later, began to demonstrate peak human abilities. Content with the results, Malcolm lived happily for another year. However after that, his health took a sharp decline. He went to the people who worked on the serum asking for answers, only to be told that his body was rejecting the serum, and as a result, it wouldn't have full effect,and it would eventually burn out his metabolism and kill him, as it was constantly damaging his DNA. Livid, he tore apart the lab and left.A week later,the events of the Cataclysm occurred.Due to his abilities,as well as his distance from the explosion, the energy only gave him temporary burns.Scared and unsure of what to do, Malcolm took refuge in a then abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D outpost, where he found the ONE. He read the research information about the suit that was nearby. It was said to be able to repair genetic damage. On a whim, he tried to wear the suit. Upon putting it on, it become locked and encoded to his DNA,and repaired the damage the faulty serum had done,as well as chemically treated the serum in his system, causing it to have its full intended effect. Wearing the suit, Malcolm went back out into the city, and was soon attacked by surviving villains from the cataclysm. On a whim, he ran into battle and found he could split into numerous copies. Using this, he quickly dispatched them. Seeing all the dead heroes everywhere,Malcolm felt compelled to do something. He then, making a comparison of himself to Captain America, started his own team of New Avengers, with him as leader, where he still serves today. Post-Invasion Since the impending Skrull Invasion, Mal has since had the ONE forcefully removed from his body by The Super Skrull, causing severe damage to it. In exchange for fighting the Super Skrull, the Kree brothers Dell and Decrux offered to assist in repairing the damage to his DNA using genetic engineering. With only Shi'Ar DNA to work with, they quickly managed to save his life, though the process burned through a great deal of the Super Soldier Serum in his system, also granting him Shi'Ar abilities. Appearance Appearance Mal is a Caucasian male. He is 6’3, 210 lbs. He has darker brown hair and blue eyes. He is highly muscular with an athletic build. He described as being attractive. Weapons Weapons A Plasma Axe he stole from the Skrulls during the invasion. Powers Powers Shi'Ar Genetic Engineering: Mal's body has been imbued with Shi' Ar DNA, giving him several superhuman abilities such as: Physical mutation. Due to being imbued with Shi' Ar DNA, Mal's body is more avian in structure.He has wings that span from under his arms that span 14 feet from tip to tip. His entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow like a birds, making him weigh far less than usual for a man of his build. His body is virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. His eyes are specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. He possesses a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes Flight: He is capable of flight via his wings Strength: Like all Shi' Ar, Mal possesses greater physical strength than an ordinary human equal to him in body weight and can lift about 500 lbs. Talons: Can transform his hands and feet into talon-like claw appendages. Weaknesses Weaknesses *He is prone to bouts of crippling paranoia, often leaving him in a frenzied state in which he can't use his powers Due to the Shi' Ar DNA imbued in himm his body is prone to being sensitive to electrical attack, often causing him to be temorarily paralyzed if shocked with enough voltage. Category:Avengers Category:Characters Category:Leader